


Butterfly Effect

by orphan_account



Series: Butterfly-verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to completely revamp the opening chapter of this 'verse with some major details. I decided to change her name from Hana to Rina, she's five years older than Yugito, who is shuttled out of Kumo by her favorite teacher and joins Konoha as a genin.

  
**  
The Butterfly Effect   
**   


  
Prologue:

They say that even the smallest changes in the past can affect the present adversely. When Konoha was founded, instead of giving all the bijuu to different villages, Senju Hashirama decided to keep the Nibi no Nekomata within Konoha. Down throughout the years, the Nibi had many hosts, who were treated with respect within the village due to the fact that they always acted in the best interests of the village.

A year after the end of the 3rd Great Shinobi War, the Nibi was sealed into its latest host, the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, Rina Uzumaki. The Nibi jinchuriki was treated with respect due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. 5 years later, Kyuubi attacked Kumogakure, summoned and tied to this world by a vengeful ex-Kumo jounin, destroyed most of Kumogakure's population and eventually was sealed into a baby girl called Nii Yugito by the Sandaime Raikage, who died in the process.

Several years later in Kumogakure, Yugito was leading a life of misery and was ostracized by everybody in Kumogakure due to the fact that the Sandaime died sealing the bijuu into her. On her birthday every year, her apartment was trashed and vandalized by random civilians intent on trying to kill her. She eventually went into the Kumo Ninja Academy, became a genin at age 10 and learned about her burden a year later, but that's a story for another time. In Konoha, the 12 year old Rina had already become a chunin after trouncing a member of the Hyuga clan in the finals, using several

When Rina was 13 and Yugito 8, Konoha was in turmoil, due to the Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha Massacre was perpetrated by Shisui Uchiha and only left Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha as the only survivors. Itachi went into a spiral of depression and immersed himself into ANBU and his Clan Head duties to try and forget about the massacre while readying himself to kill his former friend. Sasuke was traumatized by the events and like Itachi, threw himself into Academy schoolwork for the same reasons as Itachi. Mikoto, on the other hand, continued on with her day-to-day life as a housewife, though on the inside, she was as broken as her two sons. She also decided to get Itachi to marry the Yondaime's daughter in the future, as a method to raise their clan to their former glory. Yugito is shuttled out of Kumo in this year and joins the Academy after a several week long waiting period

When Rina was 14 and Yugito 9, the attempted Hyuuga heiress kidnapping happened a year later and resulted in the death of Hiashi Hyuuga, who gave himself up to Cloud, since he was the one that killed the would-be kidnappers. Hinata became the new Clan Head and since she was still a young girl, had her decisions made for her by the council of Hyuuga Elders. Hinata was withdrawn from the Academy and had private tutors teach her everything about the ninja world. Yugito had hung out with Hinata on more than one occasion and considered her somewhat of a friend, so when Hinata was withdrawn from the Academy, Yugito was somewhat upset since it was her former village behind that action, but quickly got over it and made friends with Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, who were practically giddy about making friends with someone who adored Sasuke-kun as much as they did.

When Yugito became twelve, she graduated from the Academy and was promptly assigned to Team 7, which had Hatake Kakashi as its jounin sensei. The teammates she was paired with were Nara Shikamaru and Kiba Inuzuka. They completed several D-rank missions together and then came the Land of the Waves fiasco. They entered the Land of Waves to protect a bridge builder while he completed a bridge that was to make the Land of Waves prosperous again. Needless to say, the mission's difficulty rose when they ran into Hoshigaki Kisame and his apprentice, Suigetsu Hozuki on the bridge. Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi were seriously injured protecting the bridge builder from Kisame while Yugito and Shikamaru held off Suigetsu, then Kisame, during which Shikamaru was injured and Yugito went two tails, driving Kisame and Suigetsu off.

They managed to escort the bridge builder to his house while Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru recovered from their injuries. After some training and an argument, they encountered Kisame and Suigetsu on the bridge and managed to barely defeat them and drive off Gatou's thugs, who had gathered to take care of Kisame and Suigetsu in the event that they failed, which they did. When they returned to Konoha, Team 7 was registered for the Chuunin exams, along with 3 other Konoha teams, 2 teams from Sunagakure, 3 teams from Iwagakure, 3 teams from Kumogakure, 1 team from Kusagakure, and 3 teams from Amegakure. Team 7 made it past the initial examination without any problems and the Forest of Death part of the examination without any trouble. In the preliminaries, Yugito was matched up against Kankurou of the Sand, who she promptly trounced, using some . Shikamaru fought against Tenten and forced her to surrender. Kiba and Akamaru fought against Rock Lee and were defeated with surprising ease. During the month between the preliminaries and the main matches, Orochimaru approached her to see if she wanted to be trained by him, seeing her prodigal nature. She agreed to his proposal wholeheartedly. Orochimaru agreed to this, though very reluctantly and under the threat of bodily harm from Minato if Orochimaru hurt the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in any manner and began to train Yugito. One of the first things he did was give her an elemental affinity test and learn that her elemental affinity was lightning, so he decided to give her over to Kakashi so that he could teach her several new lightning jutsu, in addition to the ones that she already knew but only after giving her the snake summoning contract and teaching her to summon snakes. She learned several new lightning jutsu, including Raiton: Gian and Raiton: Kangekiha from her new sensei.

When the Chuunin exam finals started, Yugito was pitted against Uchiha Sasuke in the first match and trounced him easily with her lightning techniques, against which he had no defense. Shikamaru was faced off against Neji Hyuuga in the 3rd match, and won through his high intelligence and his clan's techniques. The last match was Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Temari of Suna, and it was a match that he narrowly won because Temari used wind jutsu and didn't let him get close enough to hit her until he took off his weights and used his speed to overwhelm her.

It was at the conclusion of this last match that ninjas from Iwa and Kumo attacked, tearing down the outer walls of Konoha and promptly began fighting with Konoha, Kiri and Suna ninjas. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage attacked the Hokage in the box but were repelled by the Kazekage and the Mizukage and captured by the Hokage. With the capture of their leaders, the Iwa and Kumo ninjas surrendered to Konoha and were kept in Konoha as prisoners of war while the Raikage and Tsuchikage were sent back to Kumogakure and Iwagakure with seals preventing them from attacking Konoha. In the aftermath of the invasion, Yugito, Shikamaru, Temari and Sasuke were promoted to chuunin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of a series of oneshots set in the larger Butterfly-verse. If you have any ideas for me to implement, please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
